Stay With Me
by Olympus Architect
Summary: Percy and Piper both experienced losses. They both shut themselves out from the world. Read how they comfort each other in this tough time.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello, my subjects! I, your faithful ruler, have returned with yet another one-shot! Yay! Who wants to read a Perper fanfiction? No they are not in love. It's just them, sharing comfort. Just read it. You'll know what I'm talking about.**

**No, I do not ship Percy ad Piper. It's awkward. But here's a one-shot anyway!**

**DISCLAIMER: I'M NOT RICK RIORDAN! **

Piper

When Piper saw the dark-haired, green-eyed boy, her heart stopped. She can see why all the girls at camp were swooning over him. When the giant war took his best friend, he became a dark cloud of misery.

After Annabeth passed he was never the same. He locked himself away from the world. He never came to the mess-hall to eat, he never joined any activities. Once in a blue-moon, when Piper visited Percy to get him eat (for the sake of her dead friend of course) she would stand at his door with her fist hovering over the door, she would hear him sobbing and mumbling _it's my fault, it's my fault_.

Piper always wanted to comfort him. She knew what he was feeling. Jason had also died in the war and Leo, her only other friend, was always off doing something else. She never had any comfort but she wanted to share the pain with someone who would understand.

That's why she found herself, instead of on some blind date her siblings set out for her, at Percy's doorstep on a Friday night. This time, her hand didn't quake when she heard him sobbing; her fist didn't hesitate to knock. She heard shuffling.

"Go away, Grover. I'm beyond help." His voice was no longer strong and clear. It was shaky and full of sorrow. Piper wondered if she sounded like that.

"It's me Percy. Piper," she said. She tried to regain her charmspeak but ever since Jason left, it never worked anymore. She heard more shuffling and the green-eyed teen opened the door.

The boy at the door wasn't the Percy Piper knew. His hair was messier than usual, his clothes were ratty, and his eyes were no longer the color of the calming sea. They were the color of a stormy sea with the water thrashing around. They were sad and mournful. "What do you need, Piper?" He seemed to be trying to make himself like he wasn't sad, like he was fine. His voice gave him away.

"Can I come in?" still no charmspeak.

"Oh, um sure." She stepped inside.

His cabin was worse than him. A sea of used tissues littered the floor. The bed sheets were messy and disgusting. Ice-cream tubs also littered the floor. The lamp was lying in the bed of tissues; box after box of tissue was shoved in a corner. In other words, it was Piper's room as well.

"Sorry, for the mess." Percy said. Piper shook her head.

"Don't be. My cabin is worse than yours." His face contorted into a look of confusion. One that Piper was used because whenever Annabeth started talking, that look would pop up on his face teasingly. Then he had an _aha_ moment.

"Oh, yeah, I forgot." Percy plopped on the bed. He took a shaky breath like he was trying not to cry. "Jason." He said. That's when Piper burst. Hearing his name again made the pain worse. "Oh gods, Piper I'm-,"That got him going as well. Piper sat on the bed next to him. He wrapped his arms around her in a totally brotherly way and sobbed into her hair. She grabbed a box of tissues and handed them to him. She didn't need them. Those scratchy tissue brands made her eyes water even more.

"I guess, we-we both needed a little company." Piper managed to say.

"Living l-lonely like this made me realize that too." Percy muttered. He hugged Piper like she was his life-line, keeping him afloat in this sea of sadness.

"She would want you to move on." Piper told him. She didn't mean to make him cry again but Annabeth had told her that if she ever died, to tell Percy that.

"S-So would Jason." Percy managed to say. Piper knew that he was right. She sobbed into his shoulder though just sharing each other's warmth was enough.

"Yeah, well, that didn't turn out so good."

"Everyone keeps setting me up and-"

"-and it's not real enough." Piper realized she should have come here long ago. Percy was really the only one who understood. All the pitying looks she got whenever she sat alone to eat dinner, weren't really true. They never understood.

"I never liked the looks of pity they shot me."

"They never cared."

"I care. At least you know what I'm feeling."

"Yeah. Losing someone like this can…" Piper's sentence trailed off. Percy nodded and gave one last heart-breaking sob before composing himself.

"They told me not to wallow in this but"

"It's hard not to." She finished. He hugged her closer and she could still faintly smell the sea on him.

"The gods are so cruel. Not one visited after that."

"It makes me feel neglected by my own Mom."

"And my own Dad."

"And the rest of the godly side of our family."

"They could have done something to help,"

"They could have brought them back." Sharing these bundled up feelings made her feel so much better. She never had anyone to talk to about this. She lost her best friend and her boyfriend. **(A/N her boyfriend not being her best friend. Her best friend is Annabeth.)** Percy lost his equal and his girlfriend. **(Again his equal being Jason and his girlfriend being Annabeth.) **

"But they wouldn't." Percy said bitterly. "They play with my life, using it as a chess board, but when I finally need _them_ they won't help."

"Losing everything I had wasn't enough, they had to take away the one thing that made it all worth it." It was true. She lost her father, her friend, and now her boyfriend. She peeked at the time from over Percy's shoulder. It had been over an hour since she got here. She knew she had to leave soon or people would get ideas. "Percy, I've got to go. This was really nice, I'll come back tomorrow." She said pulling away from him and grabbing her bag.

"You could stay." Percy said quietly. She looked at him. "There's another bed here. Piper, I need someone who understands." She looked at his eyes. The sea was finally looking less stormy and calmer. His eyes were finally looking like the eyes Piper had come to know.

"Sure Percy."

**Okay guys let me get something straight. They did nothing but sleep after that. **_**Nothing but sleep**_**. Got that? Good.**

**Trust me, I love Annabeth and Jason, but there really wouldn't be any story if they hadn't died.**

**Piper and Percy have a brother-and-sister love in this story. Hating the gods together, mourning their losses together, and just plain sharing each other's sorrow. There is no romance between them nor will there ever be.**

**REVIEW THIS AND TRY NOT TO HATE IT! **


	2. AUTHOR'S NOTE

**Here's an update on all my stories. Don't panic too much there are some stories that shall be continued.**

**Demigods, Meet the Ponies****: I'm not too sure. Maybe I'll do one more chapter, making it a two-shot.**

**Double Reunion****: One shot. Wasn't going to continue anyway.**

**Falling From Tartarus****: Stopping it. Not going to continue any longer because no one is reading it. Plus, the House of Hades is coming out soon and I'M GOING TO DIE IF IT'S ANYTHING LIKE MY STUPID STORY**

**Fanfiction Hurts****: No more. Sorry to those of you still wanting to read this but I'm bored of it. There are more amazing stories like this one. Go check them out if you want to.**

**Jason and Reyna: Only Them, No One Else:**** One shot**

**My Little Pony Friendship is Magic: Hurricane Fluttershy****: No just no. Not continuing at all.**

**Percy and Piper, Sibling Love****: CHANGING HORRIBLE TITLE AND IT'S A ONE SHOT**

**Preyna Will Prevail****: CONTINUING! But gimme more reviews, people. I know my cliffy made you all sad but I need criticism. NOW GO REVIEW MY LAST CHAPTER.**

**Switched****: CONTINUING! I have to fix everything because I apparently wrote the 'getting off the bus' scene twice…**

**So thank you my wonderful readers. More stories to come hopefully. **


End file.
